


First Time He Kissed a Boy

by British_Fairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, anxiety attack, music inspired, this is jus fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Fairy/pseuds/British_Fairy
Summary: Two nerds are in love but finally kiss :)





	

It had been a long day at school and an even longer day at practice. Hours ticked by slowly, lunch took too long to come and went too quickly, plus none of the team members could seem to get along today. It was constantly a battle of will against time and his patience, so by the time he called the end of practice Daichi felt like he had lost a few years of his life. Despite it all Suga still managed to keep an optimistic attitude.

 

“I know that was kind of a rough practice everyone so let's hope to make tomorrow better!” Suga encouraged, doing his best to relieve some of the residing tension, to some rather un-encouraged grumbles from the guilty parties.

 

With a soft smile adorning his face he turned to Daichi and asked,“It's still cool to come over for homework right?”

 

Daichi laughed, running his fingers through his hair, admiring Suga’s perseverance, for he could barely stand to think about homework at the moment. He could always count on Suga to keep him on track though. “Of course, I’d probably fall asleep without somebody to keep me up.”

 

“Haha don't bet on me being very good at that! I'm feeling exhausted myself and you have a very comfy floor,” Suga laughed as they locked up the gym doors.

 

“Well maybe today will be the day that calculus is exciting.”

 

“Aha yeah okay,” Suga scoffed amusedly. 

 

The two laughed as they walked down the sidewalk, Suga filling up the air with babbles from the day, Daichi occasionally pitching in. Daichi could never figure out how some people, Suga included, could find things to talk about for hours, and it was a skill he wished he had. But Suga was one of the few people that brought him closer to that level of extrovertedness, he was never afraid to talk to him about anything and even if they talked of nothing it felt right. It was likely that Suga would never know how much he meant to Daichi, but as long as he stayed by his side Daichi would be content. 

 

Daichi had had an unparalleled crush on Suga since their first year, he had never come out to anyone, even Suga whom he told everything. He didn't want Suga to be weary of how close they were sometimes or weirded out by it. So he kept it to himself and that was fine by him. 

 

There were times when Daichi wondered if he was in fact in love with Suga. There was a level of absolute comfort and trust he felt with Suga that could only be found in love, platonic or otherwise. There wasn't an imperfection Suga had that Daichi didn't think was perfect, every moment where Suga accidentally got cringingly loud only served to warm Daichi’s heart, and most of all Daichi couldn't help but picture how perfect mundane everyday life would be spent with his silver haired friend. Every grumpy groggy morning barely conscious enough to grab a piece of bread and coffee, every fifth meal of ramen in a row because they're broke young adults, and every collective sigh of defeat when no one had done the laundry sounded like the perfect world when he pictured doing them all with Sugawara Koushi.

 

But the real reason he knew he was in love with Suga was because he would sacrifice all of that for Suga’s happiness. It pained him every time he saw Suga slip a confession letter into his bag, or whenever he gave a polite smile and nod to a girl wanting him to give Suga a letter because she was too shy to do it herself. Some of these confessors were in fact quite pretty and incredible in their studies, so if they made Suga the happiest man alive and they didn't hurt him, Daichi would support them all the way. 

 

“Daiiichi,” Suga cooed, waving his hand in front of his face.

 

Daichi blinked, the pained smile and saddened eyes that had overcome him disappeared. “Sorry I zoned out,” he laughed, making sure he didn't look bothered. 

 

They arrived at Daichi’s house and he unlocked the door, the house empty as Daichi’s parents were still at work. 

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Daichi asked as the two kicked off their shoes. 

 

“No I'm good thanks,” Suga replied, taking the lead up the stairs as if it were his own house. As much as he came over he practically did live there. Daichi grabbed a bottle of water for himself and followed his silver haired friend up the stairs to his room. 

 

Suga dropped his bag at the foot of Daichi’s bed, plopping down next to it and leaning against the bedpost in exhaustion. “Ugh I do not even want to open my bag right now,” Suga groaned dramatically. 

 

Daichi threw his stuff onto his bed and flopped onto it likewise, “Hey man the sooner we get this done the sooner we can do literally whatever.”

 

“Like sleep?” Suga asked hopefully.

 

Daichi just laughed, “Like sleep.” 

 

Though Daichi found himself equally reluctant he pulled his calculus things out of his bag and set the homework on his lap. Suga sighed and also pulled out his book, though with considerably more procrastination. 

 

“Hey I'm gonna listen to music kay?” Suga lulled to Daichi.

 

“Mmhm,” Daichi hummed in response, eyes furrowed in concentration on the first problem. Suga smiled and scrolled through his music collection til he found the playlist he wanted, then he too began the long stare at the questions before scribbling derivatives down on his paper. 

 

The two continued on in near silence, save for a couple collective questions, for the next hour and a half. Daichi let out a sigh of relief when he finally closed his book at the end of the final problem. He looked over at Suga to check his progress and found he had fallen asleep on his Calc book. He smiled in pity.  _ “keeping so upbeat during practice must really take a lot of energy,”  _ Daichi thought. 

 

He got down on the floor and laid next to Suga.  _ “He always manages to look like an angel, even when he's drooling on his homework,” _ and, Daichi noted,  _ “so close to being done too.” _

 

Daichi began to breathe in time with Suga, feeling the lull of sleep call to him as it had the other. Though as his eyes closed he could faintly hear music. He popped an eye open, finding one of Suga's earbuds to have fallen out. Curiosity killing the cat Daichi reached over, grabbed the ear bud, and placed it in his ear, hoping satisfaction would bring it back. 

 

The song was definitely an Indy-pop tune, the groove was nice, the male singer had a normal but also unique voice, and though he wasn't really paying attention to the words, the probable verse sounded altogether, well, Suga. For a few seconds Daichi contentedly let the lyrics slide by him as nothing more than another instrument until the chorus began and Daichi heard each word like a bell. 

 

_ First time he kissed a boy _ __   
_ He had never, never known _ __   
_ Cover up is what they told _ _   
_ __ Feel so cold

 

The song was definitely about two guys, Daichi had heard that much, but on Suga's phone? “ _ Maybe he's on like Spotify or something and it's just in the mix,”  _ Daichi wondered as he picked up Suga's phone from its place in front of his book. Turning the screen on he entered the passcode to find where the song was being played. 

 

“ _ My Favorites playlist” _

 

  * __First time he kissed a boy__


  * _…_



 

 

Daichi's eyes widened in shock, Suga definitely listened to this song on purpose, and very likely listened to it frequently. His heart rate increased, could Suga be... he nearly took out the ear bud when the songs lyrics rang out again and caught his attention.

 

_ Get lost, get lost, get lost _ __   
_ Get lost, get lost, get lost _ __   
__   
  


Daichi felt his blood turn to ice and his heart constrict. He could swear the song was speaking to him, playing lines to exploit his fears. He hadn't come out to anyone, rejection was a great possibility and a great fear that he thought of frequently. But that fear was standing side by side with the first glimmer of hope he'd had in awhile. He had never actually seen Suga act upon any of the confessions he'd been given, so maybe, just maybe Suga liked boys. And maybe, just maybe he had a chance at the future he dreamed about.

 

He took out the earbud and set it down next to Suga, he couldn't say for certain that Suga swung his way, for all he knew he just liked the way the song sounded and didn't really pay attention to the words. And if Suga was gay, but not ready to come out yet he would certainly not be the person to force him. Especially if the lines of the song resonated with Suga the way they had him. 

 

Hoping sleep would take him before his thoughts ran away, he laid back next to Suga, taking comfort in his sleeping form next to him. His breathing evened, his heart rate slowed, and he felt at ease. No matter what the situation Suga always managed to calm him down, even if he didn't say a word. Sleep overcame him. 

 

\---

Suga opened his eyes, letting out a long sigh realizing he had fallen asleep on his homework. He turned his head to see Daichi asleep on the floor next to him and smiled. Daichi's sleeping presence next to him made feel the call of sleep again, and he almost answered it until he heard faint music playing. His eyes snapped open, he remembered the song he'd had on repeat, and he sincerely hoped Daichi hadn't heard. Daichi didn't know about his preferences for boys, and Suga didn't know how that knowledge would change how Daichi acted towards him if he knew. If there was anything he couldn't risk for a crush it was his best friend. Frantically fumbling around for his phone he turned on the screen and stopped the music. Daichi hadn't woken up yet but Suga didn't think he could fall back asleep. Defeatedly he lay his head back down on his calculus book, a surprisingly comfortable pillow, and turned his head to look at Daichi. 

 

Girls confessed to Suga all the time, for anyone could see that he was pretty, that he was sweet, and that he was kind. But what Suga couldn't believe was that Daichi rarely got confessions. He had a handsome face with a hard jawline and never unkempt hair, he had some of the prettiest long eyelashes, and he was obviously strong, but then again, not everyone saw him during practice. What everybody really missed though, Suga thought, was what he really only got to see. He got to see Daichi at times like right now when his face was peaceful and asleep. It was times like these that Suga thought Daichi looked more like an angel than he could ever be. 

 

He blushed at his own thoughts and buried his head in his arm to hide his face. At this point he was sure he was the cheesiest person alive, how much cheesier could you get than calling your crush an angel. Laughing at himself he smiled and his breathing slowed. He was at ease once again. Since Daichi would likely never like him in the same way Suga liked him, they would likely never date, and Suga wasn't likely to get very many more opportunities to lay next to Daichi and just sleep. It was mundane, but it was a moment Suga knew he would remember for a long time. 

 

While his eyes lingered on Daichi for a moment longer, his thoughts wandered to everything about Daichi he loved. The way he made his heart flutter every time he saw him, his unwavering supportiveness, the absolute kindness in his eyes. He could spend hours talking to Daichi even when he didn't think he had anything to talk of, and during the times that he had absolutely nothing to say their silence felt nothing but comfortable. If he could spend everyday with Daichi he was sure he would be the happiest person alive. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. His thoughts scared him, but their implications were real and undeniable. He looked at Daichi once more and whispered, barely louder than a breath, “I love you.”

\---

The next day at school Daichi was almost anxious for the walk home with Suga, he hadn't had much of a chance to talk to him since last night. They had both woken up abruptly when Suga's mother called wondering when he would be home. The two fumbled to clean up Suga's things after he told her he'd be on his way soon. Suga had apologized profusely for falling asleep, but Daichi had assured him it was totally fine, he had fallen asleep too. During lunch Suga had gone in to get help on his Calculus so he hadn't gotten to see him then either. 

 

Now that practice was over and most of the underclassmen had left (at least the ones that hadn't stopped talking all day), Daichi could finally talk to Suga. 

 

“You ready to go yet Suga?”

 

Suga looked back then quickly turned around with what Daichi could have sworn was a blush, “mhm just about!”

 

Daichi laughed, “Are you blushing?”

 

Suga whipped around, definitely red this time, “Ehhhh!!?! No!!”

 

“Oh my god, Suga did Irukandji finally confess to you? You've acted flustered all day.”

 

“What!? Oh no, I mean she confessed earlier this week but I turned her down like usual,” Suga remarked as he locked the club room door.  

 

“Have you ever accepted a girl's confession?” Daichi asked as they began walking down the sidewalk. 

 

“Come on Daichi you know I've never gone out with any girl.”

 

“You've probably told me but how come you haven't dated anyone?”

 

Suga paused, a million thoughts flying through his head. Normally he'd lie and give the normal excuses of  _ “oh I'm just trying to focus on school,” _ or  _ “I just didn't feel like we'd work well together,”  _ but after his revelation yesterday afternoon he seemed to forget. 

 

Daichi noticed the silence that accompanied Suga's pause in motion and his heart sped up. Tentatively he turned around and said, “Suga?”

What he found was a frozen Suga, eyes wide and afraid, his breathing labored. Daichi recognized this as a panic attack. Suga rarely had them, when he did they were rarely in public, and Daichi has made a point to be there for him every time he had one since they've known each other. 

 

Daichi dropped his bag on the road and ran to Suga, encircling him in his arms, one arm around his back and the other cradling his neck. 

 

“Ssh Suga… Suga I'm here,” he whispered rubbing the base of his neck, “I'm here for you. Just like always.” He had an impulse to kiss his temple but he caught himself and only squeezed Suga tighter. He cared about him, loved him so much he wished he could make whatever was bothering him disappear or that he could make it better.

 

He felt Suga's arms wrap around him in a tight hug and tightly grip his jacket, and sobs shaking his whole body. Daichi held him tighter, continuing to run the back of Suga's neck and occasionally running his light grey hair through his fingers. After a few minutes Suga's sobs quieted for just a moment, long enough to hear him whisper, “I can't lose you Daichi.”

 

Daichi leaned his head against Suga's so his mouth was near Suga's ear, “Why would I leave you just because you start dating someone? It'll take a whole lot more than that to make me go away. The person you date isn't going to do it.” 

 

Suga spoke into Daichi's shoulder once again, “but I don't want to date the kind of people you think I do Daichi. I can't risk what we have for that. I can't risk you.”

 

“Suga…” Daichi spoke after a moment of silence, “You can date boys if you want I won't leave because of that.”

 

Suga's grip on Daichi's jacket lessened and he leaned back to look Daichi in the eye, “Do you really mean that?” 

 

Daichi gave a warm smile, “Of course Suga. How could I judge you for liking guys when… well when I swing that way myself.” He suddenly found himself staring at the ground and rubbing the back of his own neck in embarrassment at his sudden confession.

 

The two were silent for a minute or two while they processed this information. Daichi hoped he had done the right thing, coming out to Suga. Sure Suga had sort of admitted he was gay but Daichi's nerves wouldn't let him settle down. But then out of the silence Daichi heard Suga say,

 

“I love you.”

 

Daichi looked up in shock. Suga had a sad look in his eyes, one that seemed as if he were apologizing.

 

“You don't have to reciprocate, you don't have to do anything. I care about you too much to not want you to be happy just so I can be with you. Please just, let me stay by your side, that would be enough.”

 

Suga turned his head away from Daichi, his face contorted in an obvious effort to keep himself from crying once again, taking to looking at the ground when the tears did come. 

 

“You know Suga,” Suga's eyes widened in fear, “ I think I'm in love with you too.” Suga looked at Daichi in shock. Daichi stepped forward to Suga and took his hands his, feeling his heart speed up in his chest.

 

“For a while now I've been think about how nice it would be to wake up in the morning to see your beautiful face shining in the morning sun. To eat stupidly cheap noodles or rice because we're too broke and young to afford much else. What it would be like to see the future with you Sugawara Koushi.” Daichi found he had been staring at Suga's hands this whole time and smiled, “Or at the very least, what it would be like to hold your hand.” 

 

With that Daichi looked up to meet Suga's eyes which were sparkling with relief and happiness. Suga leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed together and wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck. “Thank you Daichi. Thank you so much.” 

 

They held each other tight for a few moments more till Daichi spoke up, “we should probably stop standing in the middle of the road.”

 

Suga jumped back with a series of ‘oh my gosh’s and incoherent mumbles about the location of his things.

 

When they were on the sidewalk Daichi went back to rubbing the base of his neck in embarrassment before he asked, “would it be okay to kiss you right now?”

 

He was pretty sure he heard a quiet ‘please’ from Suga before he felt hands cupping his face and lips pressed against his. Suga's lips were soft, just like he hoped they were. He didn't expect the ticklishness of Suga's eyelashes against his cheek, he knew they were long but he never knew they would be so soft. He quickly wrapped his arms behind Suga's waist so as to deepen the kiss, Suga responding by tilting his head up to grant Daichi the ability to do so. 

 

As they kissed Daichi swore he felt something wet run down his cheek. He knew he wasn't crying and he was pretty sure it wasn't raining so he separated their lips just enough for them to catch their breath (they needed to anyway), and opened his eyes, albeit lidded, to see the trail of a tear from the corner of Suga's eye.  “You okay Sug?” He asked breathlessly, he sincerely hoped he hadn't hurt Suga or done something wrong, he had never kissed anyone before so how was he supposed to know. Thankfully Suga hummed in positive agreement, “I'm just happy Daichi that's all.”

 

Daichi cupped Suga's face with his hands and planted another lingering kiss on his lips before burying his face in his mop of gray hair. Breathing in the scent of shampoo he was so familiar with Daichi spoke again, “I'm happy with you too Suga.” 

 

They lingered in each other's embrace a while, pondering how quick it all happened, and happy that it did. Daichi eventually broke the silence, “do you still want to go over to your house? Might not be as cold as outside.”

 

Suga's eyes lit up, “Yes please oh my gosh I didn't want to say anything but I'm  _ freezing _ !” He emphasized his statement with a shiver and goosebumps. 

 

Daichi smiled and took his arm out of one sleeve of his jacket, “Here put your arm around my waist and the other through the sleeve.” Suga obliged but not without a teasing glare in Daichi's direction, “I'm onto you Sawamura.” Daichi laughed and slid his arm around Suga’s waist. After all, it wasn't a bad plan. Warmth, holding his new boyfriend’s waist, what's not to like?

 

Waist to waist the couple walked to Suga's house where they spent the afternoon warmer than just by that of the heater. 

 

\---

Daichi had been dating Suga for almost four years now and they had just put a lease down on their own apartment just a block away from the university where they were starting their senior year. Today was the day that they officially owned and were allowed to move into their apartment. It was spring time so it was begrudgingly raining again today. Daichi usually loved the rain but a lot of boxes were going to be moved and it was cold too. 

 

Shoving on a coat and buttoning it all the way up Daichi set outside his parent’s house to his car to make sure all the boxes in his trunk were securely packed, with still enough room for Suga's. They had agreed to bring only the essentials and to make trips back to their parents’ houses at a later time since renting a moving truck was a little over budget and overwhelming for their first place. Satisfied with his boxes security Daichi set out for Suga's place. The route was second nature, and when he arrived he backed in to make getting boxes to the trunk easier. 

 

Suga opened the door shortly after he knocked, “Hi Daichi I've got my stuff in the living room to make it easier to get out.”

 

Instead of responding Daichi held Suga's forearms and kissed his temple. Suga giggled and noticeably blushed, “I'm really excited for today Daichi.”

 

Daichi rested his forehead against Suga's, “I'm excited too.”

 

“Hey lover boys come inside and close the door it's cold!” Suga's mother called. 

 

The couple separated and blushed furiously. “Yes mom,” they called in unison.

 

They held each other's gaze while trying to (unsuccessfully) repress their snorts before bursting into full out laughter. 

 

“Cmon Daichi the boxes are in the living room.” Suga led him by the hand to where a meager pile of boxes were stacked. 

 

“This is all you're gonna bring?” Daichi asked in wonder. 

 

Suga nodded, “yep, I'm a master at efficient packing and mostly own sentimental things that aren't super essential to the beginnings of our apartment.” He placed his hands on his hips looking proudly over his well-packed things. Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga's shoulders. “Well let's get started then.”

 

In twenty minutes they got the boxes in the trunk, or the back seat when trunk space ran out and made sure they were secure. With a thud, Daichi shut the back door and crossed his arm next to Suga. “Well, looks like all that's left to do is say bye to your mom.”

 

“Not to sound anxious but let's hurry, I really wanna get moved in,” Suga muttered sideways to Daichi as if his mother might hear from inside the house. 

 

\---

 

With goodbyes said the pair left, driving out of Miyagi and on to Tokyo where their university and apartment lie in wait. It came with only the base furniture and was otherwise bare but they moved like an oiled machine getting the boxes from the car into the living room. 

 

Placing the final box onto a stack of two others Suga draped himself over it in exhaustion. “We're finally finished. Now we just have to unpack it all.”  At that, he dramatically moaned and fell on the floor.

 

“Well, why don't we make our first dinner then?” Daichi asked as he began making his way to one of the boxes labeled  _ food _ . He pulled out a pot and headed to the kitchen to begin boiling water. “Will you bring me some of the ramen packs Sug?”

 

Picking himself up off the floor Suga went over to the same box to pull out the prepackaged noodles. When he lifted the lid of the box his breath stopped in his throat. “H-Hey Dai, what's this?”

 

Daichi walked in and knelt next to the box where Suga was kneeling, picking up the small velvet box that sitting on top of the ramen. “Koushi,” he began steadily as he opened the box to reveal a golden band with three diamonds encrusted in the top, “ I've known from the first year I knew you that I was going to want to spend a lot of time with you.” His voice began to quaver, “it probably wasn't until our senior year that I realized just how much time I wanted to spend with you. I wanted to own a house with you, wake up to your groggy morning face and rumpled hair. I wanted to be so broke all we could afford was ramen noodles. And now we have an apartment, I'll get to see you when I wake up in the morning, and we have three boxes filled with just ramen noodles and there is no better way I could think of to start spending the rest of my life with you.” Tears were streaming down both of their faces now, “Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?”

 

Leaping over the box of ramen noodles Suga held Daichi and buried his face in his shoulder, “Yes yes absolutely yes Daichi never leave me I'll stay by your side forever.”

 

Daichi smiled wider than he ever had before. He pushed Suga back enough that he could slip the ring onto his finger. In that moment as the two held each other the world’s chorus of “ _ get lost, get lost” _ was drowned out and forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The song in reference is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=et8R5fZOARo (First Time He Kissed a Boy -Kate Elder)


End file.
